


Henpecked

by Grayling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A bit Slytherin Harry, BDSM, Bossy Draco, Bottom Draco, D/s, Dominant Harry, Draco teaches Harry, Henpecked, It’s good to say no, Jealousy, Light Bondage, M/M, Protective Boyfriends, Stubborn friends, Submissive Draco, Top Harry, Trendy Harry, Versatile Harry, Who knows better, versatile Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grayling/pseuds/Grayling
Summary: Harry's friends are afraid that he's a henpecked boyfriend and Draco's boy toy. Is he really?





	Henpecked

“Hermione, I told you a hundred times, they are happy!” Harry feels he’s going crazy. “They can’t be, they’re not free, Harry!” Hermione’s eyes are wide and frustrated. So Harry tries to calm down. “Look, it’s complicated. I know that it is difficult to understand for a human being, but house elves ARE free when they are NOT free. Most of them at least. And I swear on my parents’ grave, they DO HAVE a choice in Malfoy Manor.” Harry prays his friend could understand it. “I can’t believe it, Harry! Have you abandoned our fight so easily?! Has Draco Malfoy put that crap into your head?! Have you forgotten Dobby?” 

Harry can’t stand her accusations. “Hermione, he says firmly, “I will never forget him! But he was an exception. He was mistreated by Lucius, he suffered horribly, that’s why he wanted to be free. But as much time as I spend now in Manor, I don’t see any house elves who are unhappy. Draco and Narcissa are good for them and it stays like that ‘cause Lucius is away; the elves are clean and satisfied, with round bellies and hearty smiles. They are proud to serve the Malfoy. I talked with them plenty of times. I asked them personally, in private, every one of them. I offered a place in Hogwarts or wherever they want. No one wanted to leave, ‘Mione, please, do accept the facts.” 

She is very upset, “They are brainwashed, Harry, they don’t know what is better for them, so we must save them from themselves! Malfoys are excellent manipulators, even you aren’t impregnated as I can see; Draco is your master and you are his own house elf! I’m sorry to say it!” At last, Harry is tired with her stubbornness and blindness. “Yes, ‘Mione, you can’t save anybody who doesn’t want it. I’m happy and the elves are happy too. You are delusional.” He sighs. “They have means, given by you. Thanks to your efforts, there is no elf not only in Manor but also in the whole wizarding world who doesn’t know where to go if they need help.” Harry tries to smile, to give her some support, some comfort. “I admire your struggle, Hermione, you’re wonderful.” 

She watches him carefully, “Harry, we’ll always be friends and I know it, I only wish you weren’t so dependent from Draco Malfoy, I wish you used your own brain, not borrow his ideas of good and bad. It’s you who has the right moral compass.” Harry smiles. “Draco changed. Without Lucius’ influence and with all horrible experiences during the war, he isn’t that spoiled bastard we knew back in Hogwarts.” Now it’s Hermione’s time to sigh, “Well, I know better, he can’t pull the wool over my eyes. I’ll be still watching him, you know, Harry.” And he can’t stop laughing, she’s amazing!

*

“Why don’t you like my new haircut, Ron?” Harry asks. “Others say it’s cool. And I thought you don’t care!” Ron is pissed off for a reason unknown to Harry. “I don’t care, that’s true! But I do care you’ve had your hair cut because of Malfoy’s order. He bosses you around. You quack like him, Harry. He tells you what to do with your life. He buys you fashionable clothes, you never cared about fashion shit, did you? Now you look like a muggle model or something!” Harry only laughs. Ron continues his ranting. “And Grimmauld Place? He redecorated everything completely! And you allowed him and gave him your money for that! And now I’m scared to take a beer from your newest huge fridge!” 

Harry winces, “Oh, Ron, don’t exaggerate! The fridge is super! It wasn’t easy to find one that can work with magic.” Ron hasn’t finished yet. He knows better, “And these pompous parties you throw? With purebloods? Formal robes, classical music and sophisticated drinks? Who are you kidding, mate?” Ron’s angry. “You’re his pet now! You even don’t hang out with me or our old pack because your precious boyfriend will get mad!” It’s too much for Harry, “It’s not true, Ron, and you know it! Last Saturday you and me got drunk at Three Brooms and it was Draco who took you home!” 

They look at each other for a while, waiting for blood to cool a bit. Harry sighs. Ron can’t be left behind. So Harry must try. “Look, mate, it’s true that I know nothing about hair, clothes or furniture, I don’t have proper background, let’s put it that way. But it’s Draco’s element, his upbringing, a part of what he is. Why to forbid him to do what he pleases and is good at? Is there any harm in it? Besides,” Harry smiles shyly, “he likes to spoil me, to make me look attractive, to give me what he thinks is beautiful and valuable.” 

Ron shakes his head like he couldn’t believe his ears but Harry sees his mate is a bit relaxed, “OK, but these banquets and full-dress dinners? It’s totally not your style, mate.” Harry sighs again. “Draco taught me to accept that people judge you based on what they see. Most didn’t see all my fight with Voldemort or my death. And you know the lies and rumours about me in newspapers. So, Draco thinks that if I want to do something more for peace and for preventing next dark lords, I should have these fat fish of our world on my side. They should see not the scrawny Boy Who Lived but a powerful wizard who is able to impact on peoples’ minds. Draco told me that I should use my Slytherin abilities, and you know I have them, and manipulate those diehards slowly to put my mudblood poisons into their pureblood veins. I have to try at least!” 

Harry watches as his words sink in Ron’s shocked eyes. He knows his mate needs time, needs to discuss everything with his fiancee. But Harry also knows that he is going to keep it like this, and more, step by step he is going to co-opt all Golden Trio to this idea. They will be the next generation of ‘bold and beauties’. With Draco’s scheming brain, Hermione’s intelligence, Ron’s earthy approach and his own powerful magic they will do what their parents couldn’t and failed one way or another. “OK, mate,” Ron says bewildered, “I must think of it. You know I’m for you, I only don’t want you to be such a pussy whip, you know,” he laughs “though ‘pussy’ isn’t the best word here.” Harry grins, “Perhaps not, but ‘whip’ can be, thanks, mate, for the idea.” Ron covers his ears, all red, “I don’t want to know!”

*

“What does it mean you can’t stay longer today, Harry?” Shacklebolt is shocked. He isn’t used to it. His best auror has regularly worked overtime, not even expecting extra payment (isn’t he rich?) and never complaining. After all, there is always something demanding at the office during long Friday evenings, like oh-so-urgent report to be finished or effectiveness diagrams to be completed before the deadline (on next Thursday, he supposes). “Well, Harry,” Shacklebolt tries again, “I must confess that I don’t understand. What happened? Have you got any problems?” Kingsley is so proud to play a fatherly role for auror Potter. “No, I just have other plans for tonight,” Harry simply says. And Shacklebolt suddenly understands. It has to be bloody Malfoy! Harry confirms saying something stupid about a cinema. 

“Oh, Harry, I understand that you have a boyfriend, I’m absolutely for it, but your career should be the first! You can’t do everything he wants you to. You should have your priorities, you should be in command so to say.” Kingsley is sure he can put the situation in the right light. “You can’t comply to every single demand of Mr Malfoy, you know!” he frowns “And especially so eccentric as the idea of a cinema,” he adds. Shacklebolt doesn’t give a shit when Harry says it’s his hobby. He knows better, never before he heard about such a thing. “Harry, not only you cover your boyfriend’s strange passions but also you take them in! You should stop before it’s too late! He wrapped you around his finger! But you’re an auror! Strong and powerful. Not some submissive half-slave!” Harry laughs loudly. “Don’t you worry, boss,” he manages to gasp, “I’ll survive!” And giggling, he goes out from the office leaving Shacklebolt in stupor. 

*

Saturday match is a long expected event, Harpies with Ginny are about to win all the season. The stands are full. Harry and Draco have the best tickets and places in VIP area and can cheer like crazy when Ginny’s teams wins. After the match they go to congratulate Ginny. Draco moves aside because the crowd isn’t his favourite place and Harry tries to chat for a while. “Harry, you must come to the after party tonight!” Ginny insists. And noticing his facial expression she adds, “OK, you can take the Ferret! I don’t mind!” She is proud of herself to be so nice and forgiving. It’s  _ Malfoy  _ anyway! 

“Sorry, Gin, I can’t. Draco doesn’t like these havoc parties of your team with streams of booze and fucking with strangers.” Harry grins, “He’s a bit jealous.” But Ginny knows better. “A bit jealous? Why don’t you say he keeps you on a short lead?!” She snarls, “He possesses you, controls you all the time, that’s the problem, Harry!” She is getting more and more angry. “Gin, you’re overreacting, too much adrenaline after the match.” His words only put more olive to her fire, “You blow me off to go get bossed  around by that bitch,” she hisses, “you’re so henpecked, Harry!”. Now Harry is pissed off. “You wish, Ginny,” his anger whirls under his skin “and maybe you even wish I would have been  _ your  _ henpecked hubby!”

He winces. “Call me when you grow up at last, Gin!” He turns around and goes away. Draco taught him that being nice and easy sometimes makes more harm. He knows that when Ginny sobers she’ll apologise. And he’ll earn more independence from his overprotective family. Seeing Draco, he smiles broadly. 

It’s him who knows better! Because Harry can hear all their voices. But he doesn’t listen!

*

Back at home Draco beams, “Babe, you looked absolutely fabulous at the match. That new Harpies chaser wanted to eat you alive! He couldn’t take his eyes from your arse when you were talking with Ginny! I was observing him!” Draco smirks. “Oh, yeah, my boyfriend has a wooooonderful body, that’s why he deserves the best designers’ clothes for everyone to admire him,” Draco’s smirk becomes mischievous, “and despair that they can’t get him!” Harry can only burst with laugh at Draco’s shameless bragging.

“What about tonight, Harry? Cinema again? Yesterday ‘The Twilight Saga’ marathon was quite a thing,” Draco giggles. “I do like muggle funny ideas about vampires and werewolves! They are never boring! I couldn’t believe we spent all night in that cosy arts cinema!” It seems Draco’s new admiration for muggle cinematography can be only compared to Harry’s old one. “Yeah, that Edward was quite hot for a vampire,” Harry teases, “I would fuck him!” Draco catches a bait, “Neh, the werewolf boy, Jake, was much hotter, with that black hair and a fit, tanned body. Hmmmm...” 

Harry comes closer and puts his hands on Draco’s waist, “So, you seem to like dark hair and tanned skin, huh?” Draco plays with Harry’s hair, “Yeah, so what?” Harry’s smile is predatory, “He would devour you, babe. But you know, he can’t.” Harry winks, “And you know why?” Draco raises his brow. “Tell me”, he leans in and whispers into Harry’s ear, licking his earlobe. “Because I will be quicker!” Draco’s eyes darken, “Quicker to save me?’ Harry looks hungrily into these eyes, “No, sweetie, to eat you up or… out!”

*

It’s almost morning. But Harry is still insatiable. Draco is kneeling, his wrists bound together with a silk rope and attached to a bedpost. Head down, cheeks flushed, lips parted, eyes closed. His neck and shoulders covered with deep red marks of teeth, his sides and back scratched with nails, his hips bruised. His arse is up, long red tracks in haphazard lines. Aside, there is a short whip or rather a flogger with leather straps and a firm handle. 

He moans, “Yeeeeeaaaah, like that, Harry, please, please, fuck me harder, harder!” Harry is his Dom tonight, he gasps through gritted teeth, “Shut up, you little slut, I fuck you like I want to and you’ll take it all!” He grabs Draco’s long, fair hair strongly and pulls it, leans in and turning Draco’s head, places ferocious kiss on his swollen lips. “I’ll be good, Harry, I’ll do what you tell me, I promise!” Draco is so submissive and loves it, he loves it all! He was already eaten up, sucked off, fucked long and slowly, fucked fast and hard, bitten until blood, licked all over, whipped with the leather cat, bound and helpless, all on Harry’s mercy and imagination. 

Oh, yeah, they are versatile, sure, and Draco also loves that as strong as Harry is, he can put his power aside and let Draco have his way with him. Draco knows that Harry could break free with his wandless, wordless magic easily and he is drunk while thinking that his boyfriend never does it. 

But tonight is opposite. Draco is sub and he adores it. His proud, posh, hard, independent Malfoyan nature craves for it. “Harry”, he whimpers, “own me, I beg you, mark me, possess me, I’m your property, you’re my master, oooohhh,” he cries out loudly when Harry bites him again and increases pace of deep, long thrusts. He feels soooo good, so full, he’s Harry’s home, Harry’s favourite place. He sobs. He’s so close, but he doesn’t touch himself, Harry didn’t allow him. And Draco knows, his Dom will take care of him. Then he feels Harry’s strong grip around his cock. Two light pulls and Draco comes, and comes, and comes with Harry’s name on his lips and in his all self. “Yes, babe”, he hears, “you’re so good, so good to me, you’re mine, my own, my fair miracle, my everything.”

“I love you, Harry,” he whispers as he just can’t hold it inside him, it’s too much to keep it. And Harry is all delicacy and tenderness, he heals him and strokes him, and says words of pride and comfort to him.

*

When Draco is asleep, Harry remembers his boyfriend’s words from tonight: “Own me, take me, make me yours, I’ll do anything, everything!” He smiles. Yes, Harry can hear Draco's voice. And he does listen!

/Fin/


End file.
